The Mission
by Lekyla19Casualty
Summary: Stella has been through a whirlwind of things. When Frank proposes to her she is happy but when things to bad and shes on the run how will things turn out. Will she get hurt? What will happen? Why is she on the run? What do Korps want with her? Can Frank find her before it's all too late? How did she join M.I.9? What happened to her before she was adopted? Who's her real mother?
1. The Memories

**Chapter I**

 **I hope you enjoy it... review please!**

 **The Memories**

 _Flashback 1_

 _I ran. All I remember was running. Suddenly it went dark, I felt a cold, dry hand touch my shoulder from behind. I remember falling, falling into nothingness. Moving. I was pulled, pulled hard and sharply out of nothingness. I was dragged, it hurt, it hurt alot. I heard a noise, the noise of metal banging against metal. It pushed me from behind, and I fell again, I fell into a cold, hard floor. I could see._

 _I was dragged again, dragged after being pulled, pulled after hearing metal bang against metal. It hurt, it hurt alot. The noise of pain filled the room, pain like never before. Sharp. I was pulled once more, pulled and then heard metal banging afist other metal. Loud. Time had passed, it passed slowly, quietly. Time had no longer existed. Noise filled the area around me, around me I thought freedom. But no, no was word that was forbidden. It hurt. They dragged after pulling, pulling after the noise of colliding metal banging. Noise. It filled ever where. Freedom at last._

 _End of flashback 1._

 **Why had I come here, I thought, why would I come back?**

 _Flashback 2_

 _No. No was the word that you heard, you heard it ring through out. Silence. It would fall after noise, noise that stung your ears tone deaf. Tone deaf. It blinded, it hurt, it burnt. I felt it touch my skin, skin so sensitive. I felt it burn my skin, skin so delicate. I felt it blind my eyes, eyes the colour of hazel nuts that sparkle in autumn._

 _Yes. Yes was the word that echoes, echoes through out. Laughter. All around it would carry laughter, laughter that mocked. Laughter that mocked. It felt rough, it stung, it burnt. I felt it touch my skin, skin so soft. It felt it stung my skin, skin so sensitive. I felt it burn my skin, skin that was covered in dirt the colour of the empty night sky._

 _End of flashback 2._

 **I remembered, I remembered I had come for one reason. And one reason only.**

 _Flashback 3_

 _Smoke. Smoke filled the atmosphere, an atmosphere of previous laughter. Noise. Noise rang through the hallways, hallways crowded with people. Crowded with people. It felt strange, it consumed, it burnt. I felt it touch my skin, skin so delicate. I felt it touch my body, a body no longer enriched with perfumes. I felt it burn my skin, skin that was now covered in ash the colour of the empty night sky._

 _Light. Light travelled through the corridors, corridors that were empty. Silence. Silence fell through out the building, a building half empty. Half empty. It felt nice, it entered, it helped. I felt it touch my skin, skin now covered with graceful scents. I felt it enter the atmosphere, an atmosphere that was silent. I felt it help my skin, skin so delicate, soft and pure._

 _End of flashback 3_

 **I had found my way, I hoped. All I could do now was wait, wait in silence.**

 _Flashback 4_

 _Words. Words were chanted through out the building, a building covered with people. Happiness. Happiness filled the place, the place I was contained in. Contained in. It felt good, it surrounded, it spread. I felt it inside me, inside my frail body. I felt it surround me, surround me in an unknown place. I felt it spread, it spread everywhere like a desiese that would never leave. Ever._

 _People. People were everywhere, everywhere in this place of strange feelings. Pain. Pain was felt and heard, heard everywhere all the time. All the time. It felt wrong, it hurt, it saddened. I felt the wrongness in my heart, a heart that was almost empty. I felt the hurt in my heart, a heart with specks of sorrow and fear. I felt it enter my room, a room filled with sadness that follows you around, like a dark cloud over your head. Forever._

 _End of flashback 4_

 **Waiting was the game, a game I hated so. The silence was everywhere and I was restless.**

 _Flashback 5_

 _Screams. Screams could always be heard, heard anywhere at any time. Fear. Fear would be felt, it dealt like life was going to end. Going to end. It felt horrible, it hurt, it surrounded. I felt it in my heart, a heart full of fear. I felt the hurt in my heart, a heart knowing what would happen. I felt it surround me, surround me in the dark room and mysterious, echoey building._

 _Noise. Noise would full fill the room, the room I was in. Proud. Proud people would walk past, walk past me, a lonely person. It felt disgusting, it pulled, it saddened. I felt in on my skin, skin now rough with many scars. I felt it pull in my heart, a heart feeling sorry for others. I felt the sadness in the air, air filled with a mixture of feelings, like cake ingredients all beaten together. So close._

 _End of flashback 5_

 **I could wait no longer, I just couldn't, but I knew I had to. To think.**

 _Flashback 6_

 _Horror. Horror filled the room around me, around me was darkness and fear. People. People was plead, plead hard and with so much effort. With so much effort. It felt different, it devoured, it stayed. I felt it against my skin, skin with scars and bruises. I felt it devouring in the atmosphere, an atmosphere raging with fear and loneliness. I felt it stay and touch my body, a body so weak and unnourished, like a twig. Rough._

 _Smoke. Smoke filled the atmosphere, atmosphere currently holding fear. Clean. Clean is the only used by her, her is a loud and powerful person with no patience, or bedside manor. No patience, or bedside manor. It felt equal, it hurt, it burnt. I felt it again my skin, skin that had the same texture. I felt the hurt on my body, a body so tired and sorry. I felt it touch my skin, skin that was rough and felt like old concrete, skin that burned from a single touch. Stinging._

 _End of flashback 6_

 **I had an idea of how to do it, so I stood up and made my way to an empty room. To think.**

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter...** L_ _ekyla_


	2. The Memories 2

_**Chapter II**_

 _ **The memories (2)**_

 _Flashback 7_

 _Coldness. Coldness filled the building, the building that housed the shouty woman. Dirt. Dirt was everywhere in the room, the room houses it the most. The most. It felt strange, it stung, it tickled. I felt it touch my skin, skin covered in dirt. I felt it sting my arms, arms so thin and boney. I felt it tickle my body, a body so thin and frail it could collapse at any moment. Twigs._

 _Freedom. Freedom wasn't a wird they used, they used locked up and rude words. Dead. Dead was how to describe the silence, silence was nowhere, it was dead. It was dead. It felt horrible, it annoyed, it died. I felt it in my heart, a heart so afraid. I felt the annoyance, the annoyance of probably never getting out. I felt silence die around me, around me a dark room that I sat lonely in. Alone._

 _End of flashback 7_

 **Think, think, think, the I repeted iver and over in ny head, it would never stop. Ever.**

 _Flashback 8_

 _Anger. Anger follows you around, around the building when you move and around your room. Hurt. Hurt is how you feel, you feel desperate, alone, scared, angry. You feel desperate, alone, scared, angry. It hurt, it burnt, it blinded. I felt the hurt, hurt that spread through out you body. I felt it burn, burn like nothing ever before this time it stung. I felt it against my eyes, it blinded, blinded like when you stare at a light or the sun for too long. Bright._

 _Disappointment. Disappointment will always be there, there whether you like it or not. Afraid. Afraid is the feeling you'll always have, have only feelings and thoughts never freedom. Only freedom and thoughts never freedom. It frightenes, it upsets, it helps. I felt the fright crowd around me, around me in a little, lonely room. I felt it touch my heart, a heart full of upset and disturbances. I felt it help my body, a body no long weak and frail like a twig or pencil lying on the middle of the road. Snap._

 _End of flashback 8_

 **Thinking, was all I ever seemed to do in the cupboard, Waiting, was all I ever seemed to do in the cupboard. Time.**

 _Flashback 9_

 _Coldness. Coldness like winter, winter with snow and ice. Heat. Heat like summer, summer with sun and pool parties. Snow and ice, Sun and pool parties. It blinded, it froze, it caught. I felt the summer sun, a summer Sun that blinded you. I felt the winter frost, winter frost that made you still but you still annoyed it. I felt the pain of others, others being caught by bees in summer and snowballs in winter. Cold and hot._

 _Warmth. Warmth like spring, spring with newborns and blooming flowers. Chills. Chills like autumn, autumn with conkers and coloured leaves. Newbors and blooming flowers, conets and coloured leaves. It made fun, it made happiness, it made excitement. I felt the autumn fun, autumn fun such as playing with conkers. I felt the spring happiness, spring happiness like seeing newborm animals. I felt excitement, the excitement and thrill of winning a game of conkers or seeing flowers bloom in the open. Warm and chilly._

 _End of flashback 9_

 **Think you unless person, I thought, why can't I just think of a good and easy plan?**

 _Flashback 10_

 _August. August the time of birthdays, birthdays such as mine. December the time of Christmas, Christmas like never before. Birthdays such as mine, Christmas like never before. It made parties, it made celebration, it made happiness. I felt the August birthday parties, August birthday parties in the hot summer sun. I felt the December Christmas celebrations, December Christmas celebrations in the cold winter frost. Happiness in August and December._

 _April. April the time of spring, spring like never before. October. October the time of autumn, autumn with colourful leaves. Spring like never before, autumn with colourful leaves. It made flowers, it made fun, it made laughter. I felt the April spring flowers, April spring flowers blossom in the warm spring sun. I felt the colourful October autumn leaves, colourful October autumn leaves in the chilly autumn sun. April and October._

 _End of flashback 10_

 **I've got an idea, I just need to develop it, it should work. Hopefully.**

 _Flashback 11_

 _January. January the time of a new year, a new year full of parties. December. December the time of ending a year, ending a year of parties. A new year full of parties, ending a year full of parties. It made new parties, it made old parties, it made fun and games. I felt the new January parties, new January parties that would be like no other. I felt the old December parties, the old December parties that people enjoyed. Fun and games in January and December._

 _July. July the time of ending a school year, a school year full of pain. September. September the time of starting a school year, a school year of excitement. A school year full of pain, a school year full of excitment. It made pain, it made excitement, it made memories. I felt the ending July school year, ending July school year that was full of pain. I felt the starting Spetember school year, starting September school year full of excitment. Memories from the other side of July to September._

 _End of flashback 11_

 **Is it hard? Is it not? Does it hurt? Does it not? What do I do now? Think**

 _Flashback 12_

 _Now. Now the time has come, come at last. Ending. Ending is of this nightmare, a nightmare a memories. Now and Ending. It hurts, it's happiness, I feel clean, my heart. I feel the greatness of being happy again, I feel the greatness of being clean, I feel the hurting of the flashbacks, I feel my heart full with emotion. I snap. They get annoyed. They don't know what to do. They give up. I hear the sound of colliding metal and I realise it's over. Freedom at last. Why? Why though? I'm an enemy. Why? Why, let me go?_

 _I made my way out the metal gates and walked up the bumpy pavement, when I come along a stone. I began to kick the stone in all different directions. When I came to a crossroad I went left, I knew that wasn't the way home. I had a different idea, good or bad it didn't matter. I carried on walked straight until I came across a cat, it just sat there and stared at it... sill. There was no movement from either. The cat moved and I carried on walking. I arrived at another crossroad but this time I went right, I walked straight down until I came across some familiar gates. I open them, walked in, and closed them. I open the door, walked in, and closed them. It was silent so I went to sit on a chair, where I began to think._

 ** _How would I do this? Why did I come here? Was it because of him? Or because of someone else?_**

 _End of flashback 12_

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it. R &R please ;) **Lekyla Xx_


	3. First Steps

_**Chapter III**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **First**_ _ ** Steps**_ **.**

I walked up to the light switch, opened it and pressed my finger against it. I then opened the door and pulled the broomstick. PING! went the lift and I travelled downwards, changing into my spy automatically. I stepped out and noticed that the lights were off, I clicked my fingers and like old times they turned on. Walking forwards I noticed a certificate on in the wall, it was Frank's. I read it and thought of him all through out, how would he feel if he saw me now? And similar questions began to spin and twirl around in my head.

It felt like minutes by I knew was an hour. Time had passed so quickly since I entered the base, unlike in the school. Suddenly a cold, sharp chill ran down my spine making my blood turn cold. I turned my head and saw no one. I heard a noise, I wasn't alone... It was strange, awkward. She stepped out. She had sleek black that was waving at the ends like mine. She asked who I was and replied instantly, adding 'who are you?'.She said her name was Eliza Knight, when I told her my name her eyes lit up. She stepped forwards, towards me, she told me about he father and how he had told her things. Things such as her mother's name and what happened to her, he also added that he loves her and misses her so. At that I turned my back to her, I felt a year trickle down my cheek but I quickly brushed it away. When I turned back she had gone.

* * *

Again it had felt like minutes but it was an hour. Time passes so quickly when I'm in my home environment, I think it's strange and odd but many claim it just happens and that they get it too. I don't believe them though, they have that look in their eyes. The look of pain. I push it aside in my memory and focus of the girl. She had looked alot like me as well as having the same surname I had given my daughter that name. She mentioned her father, Frank London, I had had a daughter with him and everything fit it. Images, first names, last names, descriptions, ages. Everything. Something dragged me to the conclusion that she was my daughter, but I push that aside to think about it. At the moment I had alot to think about, too much for one brain some might say. I tried to ignore the fact that I was hurting and focused more on meeting Frank and figering out who the girl was.

I began to walk around the base. It was cold and dark and reminded me of the building. I found a light switch and pressed it, the lights began to flicker on. I stood in one of the shadows created by the pillars and began to think once more. This was becoming a habbit, I could see that now. One big habbit. I sat on the floor against one of the pillars, I knew an hour or two had passed but I didn't really care. Suddenly I heard another noise and turned around, there she stood. Eliza Kinght. I asked her what she was doing here, but she never responded. Talking to her was almost impossible. Eventually though, after a lot of tries, she answered. She explained that she was waiting for her father to show up, as according to him they needed to talk. After a while Eliza walked away and I sat back in the floor and lent against a pillar, thinking. Instaneously a thought came into my head. It was about Frank and how he would react with her being there. I had no idea but kept on playing the thought over and over again in my head, until it hurt.

Thinking was something I could either do brilliantly or badly; it depented on my mood. Although I felt calm, on the inside I was panicking. Thinking was something I didn't want to do now, but I couldnt control it. I began to think about many things, including things to do with the future and to do with the past.

* * *

 _ **I know it might be a bit short, but I wasn't sure on ideas for this chapter as I doubt want to merge ir with when Stella meets Frank again.**_

 _Lekyla Lisowska._ 💋👅


	4. Incouter

_**Chapter IV**_

 _ **Enjoy!?**_ 😆

 _ **Incouter**_

I walked up to the computers and sat down on one of the chairs. Suddenly I heard the lift door open, and footsteps came towards me. One of them, with auburn hair, asked me who I was, but I never got a chance to answer as the lift door opened once more. This time revealing Frank and Eliza, they walked up to me calmly and stood in front. I stood up too.

"Hi...look can I just say it's alright I'm not staying long. I need to be in America by the end of the week soooo..." I trailed off.

"Its alright... that should give us enough time to talk about things..." Frank stammered.

"Dad, is she reeaaallllyyyy who you said she was?" Eliza asked like a three year old.

"Only one way to find out?"

"Only one way to find out what, Frank?" I questioned curiously, despite knowing the answer.

"Blood test, I think..." Eliza said.

"Just wait until the results... then we can have a proper chat," Frank stated.

"With me!" Eliza added hopefully.

"No, just me and Stella." Frank replied, hoping not to upset his teenager.

After Frank made that statement all the teenagers, including Eliza, left the the base and went back up to the school.

* * *

 ** _A little while later..._**

Frank began to pace up and down in front of me, I had told him to stop but he wouldn't as it helped him calm down 'apparently'. We talked for a while but the conversations always kept leading back to one question, that was asked by Frank. _'Why by did you leave?'_ And _'Where did you go?'_

I tried to think that I couldn't remember, but I could and I couldn't stomach the thought of telling him. I couldn't come out straight and say it to him, and even when I told him I couldn't remember why he knew I lying. You see Frank and I have known each other for such along time and we know practicaly everything avout each other, and luckily for Frank that includes knowing how I show I'm I blink fast a few times, but when im nervous my ear twitches ever so slightly to the right and then back to left, like a dog wagging its tail.

He knew morw things about me than I knew about him, which I found unfair. To be honest I wasn't really sure how he found most of them things out, such as childhood toys or what I was like as a teenager. I had told him a few things, I knew perfectly well, but not this. I almost defomatly wouldnt over told him or any one about what I was like as a teenager, or any of my toys as a little girl.

After a while out our conversations ended and Frank got the resukts back from the blood test.

 _ **Stella Malika Taylor Knight-**_

 _ **Born 17th August 1978.**_

 _ **Berwick-Upon-Tweed, Northumberland.**_

 _ **The Mother of Eliza Taygen Charlotte Knight.**_

"Well what does it say, Frank?" I asked nervously.

"Your Eliza's Mother, it's confermed... She really is your daughter," Frank said calmly.

"Out daughter, Frank... our daughter," I corrected, making him look at me dead in the eyes.

"Yeah... our daughter," He said, replacing his frown with a genuine happy smile.

* * *

 **I'll be updating this chapter soon, it's just it may take**

 **Some time which is why I posted the first part.**

😆 xxX Lekyla _Lisowska Xxx_ 😆

 _ **(A/N A little swearing near the end in the thoughts section)**_

 _xxX_ 👄 _Xxx_

* * *

 _ **3rd Person**_

 _ **Later that day (12:25)...**_

"How are we going to tell Eliza?" Frank asked worryingly, while pacing in front of me yet again.

"Erm... well I think she already might. I met her earlier and she acted all wired when I told her my name, I think she knew that her mother, me, was called Stella Knight," Stella explained, hardly breathing.

"Well... We might as well still bring the team down, I'll introduce you all!" He replied happily.

This had confused Stella a little, but she brushed it away like a summer breeze.

 _ **Classroom, Math w/ Mrs King...**_

Suddenly Keri, Eliiza, Aneisha boticed their pencils flashing and snook out the classroom successfully, on the otherhand though the boys didn't do so well.

"Miss, we've got..." Dan began nervously.

"... community service, we're volunteers." Tom finished, they both left the classroom before Mrs King could reply to them so she carried on with the lesson.

Once they were down in the base they walked up to Frank and Stella who stood on the opposite side of the round table.

"Eliza..." Frank began but ended up tilting his head towards Stella.

Instantly a Cheshire cat grin appeared on Eliza's face and she ran up to her Mother, pulling her into a big hug.

"Hi I'm Daniel Morgan, but Dan's fine. I'm a field agent, parcour."

"Hi I'm Keri Summers. I'm a field agent, fighting and stuff."

"Hi I'm Aneisha Jones. I'm a field agent, disguise, digging, mind reader."

"Hi I'm Thomas Tupper, but Tom's fine. I'm a computer genius, best skills ever I personaly think."

 _ **Stella' s thoughts**_

 _I quite like the girls, the boys are alright as well though. I can instantly tell that the red head_ _, Keri, is into fashion and clothes. Aneshia said that she could mind read, I had a friend that could do that... It was brillient most of the time. Unless you had a secret or something that you didn't want to tell, she could see straight through you... any way! Tom, Thomas Tupper... computer genius hey?! He better be something, alright? Now... Daniel Moragn, Dan. He sounded like a mystery to me, I liked that. He said he did parcour... well I'd love to see him in action one day._

 _Eliza... Eliza Taygen Charlotte Knight. Mine and Frank's daughter. She was beautiful, though I still wonder why he kept it as Knight... or chose 'Knight' when she was born. Frank looked the same although his hair had been cut a little, a trim. Now back to Eliza, she should be around 13 or 14 now... I know I should ask but not yet. In private with just Eliza and I and maybe even Frank. Since ive come back, and I cant denie it, Ive had this urge to kiss him. I haven't though, just because I'm not she would want to but... oh well... that's life I guess. Well it's not a guess I know it is. Wait... no... yes... oh whatever._

 _I'm getting cofussed and ennoyed in my own thoughts... is that even possible?! Wait... It must be if I'm doing it, right? Or maybe that's just me. Oh whatever... come on Stella just get back to reality already! **(A/N**_ **😂😂😂 _LOL)_**

* * *

 _ **Frank's thoughts**_

 _I really like Stella... no I don't, that's a lie I LOVE STELLA! I could kiss he all day, I can't though, I mean what if she doesn't/ wouldn't want to... disaster. I love her eyes though the way they sparkle... emerald green, I find it strange as she had black hair... But, oh well. You can't blame a guy for living a girl... or man loving a woman! Ha ha very funny Frank. Wait... how?... what?.. How is that even possible? Laughing a my own thoughts, IN MY THOUGHTS! This was making me feel strange. I like the fact... no, I love the fact that Eliza now had not only a mother figure **(A/N that's Stella)** , but her mother as well **(A/N again if you've read it, it's Stella...)**._

 _I can't wait to go home with Eliza and even, Stella Malika Taylor Knight... The love of my life. When we first met it was funny wasn't it? Ha... oh great now I'm talking to myself in my thoughts to myslef in my thoughts **(A/N if that makes any sense whats so ever...**_ **_)_** _. I should really snap out of this and get back to the perfect reality that awaits me... hopefully!_

* * *

 ** _Eliza's thoughts_**

 _I loved the fact that I uave have mother and father with me now, I just feel so... So... So GREAT! I hope mum's alright with me hugging her because from dad's stories she wasn't too keen on then. This seemed to be fine though...doesnt it? Woow woow woow woow woow... did I just ask myself a question in my thoughts to be answered in my thoughts? Yes you did. Oh great I've done it again... this is really freaky!_

 _I love my dad, Keri, Neish, Tom, Dan so much... and now I can add mum to it. So... I love my dad, Keri, Neish, Tom, Dan and my mum sooooooo much! 💋 Did I just think of an emoji and it appeared? Yes. Oh great the questions again. Lets just get back to reality now Liz, it's sooooo much better there now, isn't it? AAHHHHH! These crazy questions and things. Bye bye thoughts go now..._

 _GREAT ANOTHER EMOJI... MY THOUGHT ARE AWESOME, ARN' T THEY? Brilliant now sarcasm has arrived. Adios. Wait... was that Spanish... I dont even f*****g now Spanish._

* * *

 ** _Xo... Aneisha, Dan, Tom and Keri's thoughts will be in the next chapter ...oX_**

 ** _Lekyla Xx_ ❤ **


	5. Incouter 2

_**Chapter V**_

 _ **Hi guys... I hope you enjoy chapter 5! Lekyla xx**_

 _ **Incouter (2)**_

* * *

 _ **Keri's thoughts**_

 _I see Eliza hugging her mother, Stella. She's so pretty and I love her hair. She is also wearing awesome clothes and shoes. Stella has on a light wash pair of denim jeans with tares in the knees and a stylish but simple creme top, with shiny black black ankle boots that have a heel. I look over at Frank and see that he's happy, although he's not showing it I can tell. To be honest I really love the fact that their all together now. Daddy, Mummy and Daughter... or... Frank, Stella and Eliza. What do you think Keri? Hang on a sec...?!_

 _Did I just ask myself in thought a question? Yes. OMG! Trina will never be live this. I better get back to reality and text Trina and talk with the friends some more. Yeah you should. WOW... that's well freaky but cool at the same time. Lol... !_ 👌😂 _AND EMOJIS YEEESSS!_

* * *

 ** _Aneisha's thoughts_**

 _I absolutely love Eliza and I'm so happy for her, she got both her mother and father. We, especially me, can't wait to get to know Stella and a bit more about her and Frank. I love herjeans though... I mean light wash, yes. Isn't that just cool? Yes. What?! I saaaid YES! WhatsWhat's happening? Your talking to yourself through your thoughts to yourself. I dont know what you mean? It's complicated...really. Really? The fact is your talking to yourself Aneisha...lol. Oooookkkkkaaayyyy **(Slowly)** _

_I really dont get but hey... its cool! Anyway, I really like that they're all together now, REALLY love the fact. I always thought that Liz never looked like her dad that much, but Stella... they're like identical twins only ones I'm guessing 38-42 and the others a teenager. Any way back to reality this mind thoughs thingy is getting weird._

* * *

 ** _Dan's thoughts_**

 _Stella seems cool and I can tell Frank happy even though he shows now emotion what so ever on his face. I know Frank, and I know hes feeling happy. Though, I dont know Stella I think shes nice but I cant really tell, I really hope she is though. I love her top, I know what do I know about tips but it's cool, it's simple. It very stylish and is white or creme as Keri would say, knowing her. She hard work but I like her. And Tom and Neish._

 _Do you reckon this is gonna' be fun? Yes, very much so. What?! Your thought are talking to your thoughts, the others guys ones are telling me they're not that clever... hopefully though Tom is. Yeah he will be. Ok. Can you stop doing that? No. What?! Why?! Because... .Because of what?! Because I said so **(do your parents say that all the time, they said it when I was little.**_ **😤 _)_** _I think I may go back to reality now coz this is getting weird. Ok then. Aaaaaahhhhhhh!_

* * *

 ** _Tom's thoughts_**

 _they look cute together but I'm kinda busy, I can wait to complete this new game it's so awesome. It's like Tetris but not, I love it dont you? Yes I kind of do. Woooooww **(**_ 🙎 _**mind blown** **)**! my thoughts are talking to my thoughts, cool. I one knew you'd get it. Let me guess the other didn't. No, dumb bunch. Heeeeyy... they're still my friends. Sorry. It's ok... you didn't I don't think._

 _I am getting annoyed a little so can I consentrate a bit more... NEED TO THINK! Sure._

 _Now... move that le... NOOOO! This is too hard come on. Come on. Come On. COME ON! YEEESSSS! Ive done it, wait did I just say that out loud. Oh great. Better hop back to reality to see... did I say they look cute together? YES! Oh._

 _Well anyway yeah..m they do and I'm loving the fact that they haunt stopped hugging in like 10 minutes straight._

* * *

 ** _I hope your liking it. Lekyla_**

 **👄 Thank _you J.4.S.M.I.N.3 for the reviews_ 👄**

* * *

 ** _Reality in different people's POV's..._**

 **Eliza' s POV**

I haven't let go of mum yet but I think I might. I carefully slipped by arms out for around her thin waist and but them by my side, stepping backwards as I did so. I was standing facing my mum with not just to say, I'm really scared but happy and anxious at the same time. Stella walks up to dad and says something unaudioable to him, he quickly hugs her and whispered in her right eat that he loves her so soooooo much.

In return she steps out of the hug and have him a kiss on the lips, after a while dad puts his hand around her waist and she puts her around his neck as they begin passionately kissing. Istep back and join the others they give me a hug and we all huddled together as we saw them kiss. I love having both parents now. **(💋❤👌 she loves them A LOT! )**

 **Keri's POV**

I watched as Liz pulled out of the hug and stepped back, Stella began to walk towards Frank and faces him. I watch her say something but I cant hear what, when she stepped back I noticed Frank say that he loves her soooooo much in her right ear. When Liz stepped back I saw her face, she looked quite anxious but happy as well.

Suddenly, Stella stepped out of the hug and have Frank a kiss on the lips, eventually she put her hands around his neck once he had put his around her waist. They began to kiss passionately and Liz stepped towards us. After we have her all a hug we all huddled together and watched them kiss, I saw Liz's face and ahe looked really happy.

 **Dan's POV**

Once Liz stepped out of the hug looking anxious/happy and paced backwards a little. Then Stella walked towards Frank and he had said the he loves her soooooo into her right ear, after i had watched her say something into his ear. Liz still looked quite anxious/happy but kind of scared as well.

Eventually Stella stepped out of the hug that Frank and given her and have him a kiss on the lips. After a while she put her hands round his neck after he put his hands round her waist, and they began to kiss passionately. At some point Liz stepped backwards towards us and we gave her a hug, and huddled together to watch them kiss. When I saw Liz's face she looked happy now and not scared or anxious gladly.

 **Tom's POV**

To be honest I'm not really paying that much interest into what's going on behind me, I'm more interested in my game. Ive almost won...

 **Aneisha's POV**

Stella walked towards Frank and whispered something into his eat, after Liz stepped out of the hug and paced backwards towards us a little more. Frank immediately said that he loves her soooooo much into her right ear once she had finished. I noticed Liz's face when she stepped back it was hard to read but I knew she felt a little scared by happy as well.

Frank have Stella a hug just before, and after a while she stepped out of it and have him a kiss on the lips. Then, Frank puts his hands around her waist and she puts her around his neck and they begin passionately kissing. At some point Liz must of stepped back but I hadn't noticed, we all have he a big hug though and huddled together with her in the middle. We begin to watch them kiss as Tom goes back to playing his game. When I next see Liz's face she looks much happier.

 **Stella' s POV**

Eliza pulled out of the hug and stepped backwards a little. She looked quite anxious. I turned around and and stepped forward towards Frank. I barely whispered into his ear and said that I love him and missed him soooooo much. In return he said that he loves me soooooo much into my right ear quietly.

He had given me a hug and I eventually stepped out of it, giving him a kiss on the lips as I did so. Frank, then, began to slip his hand around my waist after I placed mine around his neck, and we began passionately kissing. It was amazing I can't lie, I loved this and our tongues began to make their way into the other persons mouth.

 **Frank's POV**

I saw Liz step out of her and Stellas hug and step back a bit, her expression was unreadable to me but I could tell the others knew. Then, Stella turned around and stepped towards me, she barley whispered into my eat that she loves and missed me soooooo much. In return I have her a hug and whispered that I love her soooooo much into her right ear quietly.

Eventually she stepped out of the hug and have me a kiss on the , I slid my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, and she wrapped her arms around my neck and we began passionately kissing. It was excellent, I loved it so much. Our tounges began to find a way into the other persons mouth.

 _ **I hope you liked the thoughts and the different point of views (POV'S) of everybody. I personally loves Tom's nice and short because hes spent really care as hes playing his new game. Lol. ❤❤❤** Lekyla Xx_


	6. MI9

_**Chapter VI**_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _M.I.9_**

* * *

 ** _1 Week Later_...**

 **Korps HQ**

"Crime minister, why did you let her go?" Hamish asked.

"Because... but now look. We've got a bigger problem." She responded.

"What?" He said.

"It doesn't matter to you, now get back to work!" The Crime minister screamed.

And with that Hamish Campbell left the room, and went back to the Korps agents in the lab. Meanwhile, the Crime minister was planning to infiltrate M.I.9 and get Stella Knight. The only question was to ask 'Why?'

 **Frank & Stella's house **

"Mum!" Liz yelled down the stairs.

"Yes... What?" Her mum said.

"Can you come help me with some stuff, please?" She asked.

"Sure, just hang on a minute," Stella replied.

She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, to Eliza's bedroom. When she entered she saw her daughter sitting at her desk with school books all around her. Stella immediately thought ' _ **H**_ ** _omework... maths and Spanish!_** '

She was quite unsure whether she should do this as Spanish wasn't her strong point, but maths was excellent. Stella had always got high marks and was always top of the class too, in maths when she was at school. On the other hand though, for Spanish she was always bottom of the class.

A couple of hours had passed, and both ladies made their way downstairs to eat; they had spaghetti bolognese for dinner. Stella had asked Liz when her homework was meant to be in, and she said Monday. As it was Saturday they still had tommorow to do the Spanish, as Frank better was better at it than they were. Liz had asked her mother if she could go to see Aneisha, Keri, Dan and Tom tommorrow to watch a movie, and she had said it was fine but to go after she did her homework. Once they had eaten they went into the lounge and watched the televison.

Suddenly, they heard the front door open and close, letting the cool winter air enter the house. Frank then walked into the lounge, and saw both ladies lying on the sofa together watching **'Chitty Chitty Bang Bang'**. He walked upto them, and sat inbetween them. He had asked if they were ok, and his cold ears had reported back positive responses.

 **Korps HQ**

 **Crime minister's POV**

This will take time. Think. Think. Think. How do we capture Stella Knight again? We need her back before well... before it happens, nobody's sure how long is left even the science guy. _**A**_ _ **ahhhhhh!**_ This is getting really annoying now, how do we get Stella?

* * *

 ** _2_ _ Days Later_...**

 **M.I.9** **HQ**

 **Stella's office**

 **Stella's POV**

I shut my door and wandered over to my desk, sitting in my chair. I began to think about telling Frank why I was here, when I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Enter!" I shouted.

Instantly Frank walked in with a few other agents.

"Agents this is Chief Agent Knight," He began, "And these, Agent Knight, are the new agents."

"I'm Agent Hardy," A tall, slim man said, enthusiastically.

"I'm Agent Marshall," A thin man exclaimed.

"I'm Agent O'Connor," A brunette woman said, looking very energetic.

"And I'm Agent Paris," A red headed woman said cheerfully.

"Hello Agents Hardy, Marshall, O'Connor and Paris. As Senior Agent Londin has already mentioned, I am Cheif Agent Stella Knight." I explained.

I gave them some tasks to do and told them all where they were based and they left. Frank stayed though, and he started to walk silently up to me.

"Stel?" He said.

"Yes..." I replied.

"I need to ask you something... something very important..." Frank began.

"What?!" I asked eagerly.

"Stella K..." He began, before I interrupted by doubling over in pain and fell to the floor crying and in agony.

"Stel, Stella... Stella!" Frank yelled, but it came out as murmered.

I then saw his lips move but nothing came out, my head hit the wall and everything went pitch black like the night sky.

"Stel... Stella?!" He murmured.

I woke up to the sound of somebody saying my name, only once I had fully gained consciousness I realised that it was Frank. He was sitting on a chair by my bed side. I wondered for a moment where I was, until I came to the conclusion of the M.I.9 hospital. I asked Frank to make sure, and he confermed. I sat up and looked straight ahead at a plain, white wall and I began to wonder about what had happened. After some time I asked Frank how long I had been out for, and he answered by saying just over an hour and a half. I sat there in shock. An hour and a half I rhrought to myself. Wow!

 **Frank's POV**

I knocked on Stella's door.

"Enter!" She shouted, from inside her office.

Instantly I walked into the room followed by several other agents.

"Agents this is Chief Agent Knight," I began," And these, Agent Knight, are the new agents."

"I'm Agent Hardy," A tall, slim man said, enthusiastically from the end of the line.

"I'm Agent Marshall," A thin man exclaimed, who standing next to me on th left.

"I'm Agent O'Connor," A brunette woman said, looking very energetic beside me.

"And I'm Agent Paris," A red headed woman said, cheerfully from the other end of the line.

"Hello Agents Hardy, Marshall, O'Connor and Paris. As Senior Agent London has already mentioned, I am Cheif Agent Stella Knight," she explained.

She gave them some tasks to do and told them all where they were based and they left. I stayed though, and I started to walk silently up to Stella.

"Stel?" I said.

"Yes..." She replied.

"I need to ask you something... something very important..." I began.

"What?! "She asked eagerly.

"Stella K..." I began, before I was interrupted by her doubling over in pain and fell on to the fall crying in agony.

"Stel, Stella... Stella!" I yelled, but judging from her face to her it was just a murmer.

I then began to talk to her but she had completely zoomed out. She then hit her head in the wall and fell into unconsciousness.

It felt like forever sitting in that hospital room, on that chair, beside her bed.

"Stel... Stella?" I whispered.

Stella woke up to the sound of me saying her name over and over, but only once she had fully gained consciousness I realised that she knew it was me. I was sitting on a chair by her bed side. She wondered for a moment where she was, until she came to the conclusion of the M.I.9 hospital. She asked me to make sure, and I confermed. She then sat up and looked straight ahead at a plain, white wall and I could tell that she had began to wonder about what had happened. After some time she asked Frank how long she had been out for, and I answered by saying just over an hour and a half. She sat there in shock.

 _ **Lekyla Xx please review 💌**_


	7. Korps

_**Chapter VII**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Korps**_

* * *

 _ **2**_ **_Weeks_ _ Later_...**

 **Korps** _ **HQ**_

 _ **Hamish Campbell's POV**_

The Crime minister had had me working on a tracking device last week, I had managed to finish it in time as well. We wanted to check it worked so sent 4 of our best agents to M.I.9 Head Quarters to spy on Stella Knight. The Crime minister wanted Stella Knight and she wanted her **NOW**! The Crime minister is a very hard woman to please and when you do you geeeeeeeeeeeet... nothing really. **(A/N *ha ha ha*)**

 **Professor Silverester Oceania's POV**

I remember sitting at my desk, in my lab thinking of a plan for the Crime minister. If I hadn't then Gid knows where I would be now... literally. I had Finally come up with a plan and told the Crime minister. Once I had finished she looked very snug and went the agents immediately, almost forgetting to put the tracking device in them.

 **Crime minister's POV**

I'm overjoyed and I'm not regularly feeling that way, but I am today as **MY** plan has worked. Professor Oceania only helped... a little, though Hamish Campbell did well. We sent the agents a couple of weeks ago now and I hope they're alright... joke! They better have information or else...

 **Professor Silverester Oceania's POV**

Today I heard the Cime minisyer boastin about how brilliant her plan we, to send 4 of our top agents to M.I.9 Head Quarters to gather information about Stella Knight. The Chief Agent will be going down, we're all sure if it and she better or else... well it's nothing from us anymore.

 **Hamish Campbell's POV**

Ive just come back from talking with the Crime minister, she said and I quite," This will and has been amazing, we shall take Knight and M.I.9 will be of no more. " I totaly agree with her as well. Those pesky little teenagers had Gorton on in my nerves and I'm glad I'm no longer in M.I.9 prison, it was utterly horrendous. I dont know hiw somebody could last there for so long, I bow down to them.

 **Crime minister's POV**

This plan is working and Stella Knight is going to be with us very soon, I'm sure if it. As for the rest of M.I.9... well, they're going down and all the other departments. M.I.18, M.I.16, M.I.19, M.I.28, M.I.6 and so many more...!

* * *

 **M.I.9 HQ**

 **Korps Agents POVs**

I've gathered loads of information and have been on several missions already. I'm really enjoying this as Cheif Agent Stalla Knight hasn't got a clue.

It hasn't been too bad I guess, I've been on quite a few missions- which I have done well in. Ive also father a lot of information about M.I.9 and the Cheif Agent.

I have rather enjoyed being an undercover agent here at M.I.9 and I've learnt quite a few things as well. Ive collected some information about M.I.9 as well.

Collecting information was easy to be totally honest and I have enjoyed all the missions I've be set. Being undercover here is really kind of awesome... I mean I'm undercover at M.I.9 as an agent.

 **All four agents made their way to Stella's office.**

 **Stella's POV**

All four agents knocked in the door and I told the to enter. The last one in was Agent Paris and she shut the door behind her. They all lined up in a row across the back of my office. I silently walked up to them and told then their mission. I gave them their gadgets and left them to it, ushering them out of the dark room.

The room was dark as I turned all the lights off and shut my blinds. I silently walked back up to my desk and just as I sat down my door was knocked yet again by another person. I had shouted for them to come in in an annoyed voice. Then, Frank walked in to the room and locked the door behind him, He he walked up to my desk and knelt down on one knee.

I threw my hands over my mouth as I was gobsmacked and he said the following:

"Stella Knight I love you ever so dearly, will you make me the happiest man alive by taking my hand in marriage, and becoming my wife?!"

I said nothing for a while as I couldn't speak but them leapt out if my seat and kissed him on the lips, then I have him a huge hug. Once I had released him he slid the white diamond engagement ring onto my finger. I suddenly felt like all my worries had gone away. We walked over to my sofa on the other side of the office hans in hand and sat down together, we cuddled up to each other a talked for a while before both drifting into a dark, deep sleep.

 **Frank's POV**

I nervously went up to Stella's office and knocked on the door and she replied to come in. When I walked in her office was pitch black, her blind were closed shut with black ducked tape and he lights were off. I walked in closing the door and licking it behind me. I walked up to Stella's desk and knelt down in on one knee. I we going to do this weeks ago but she had been in pain and then been in hospital, so now seemed like a good time. Her hands had also been throw around her mouth in shock.

I asked her the following:

"Stella Knight I love you ever so dearly, will you make me the happiest man alive by taking my hand in marriage, and becoming my wife?!"

She had saud nothing for a while as nothing would exit her mouth, but instead she lept put of her seat and kissed me on the lips after a little longer she hugged me tightly. Once she had realised me I slid the white diamond engagement ring onto her finger. She looked as though all her worries had been realised. We made our way to the sofa at the other end of her office hand in hand and we sat down together. Then, we cuddled up to each other and began to talk about hinges before falling peacfully into a dark, deep sleep.

 _ **I sincerely hoped you have enjoyed this. Thank you J.4.5.M.I.N.3 for the reviews ( much appreciated).**_

 _Lekyla Xx_


	8. Senior Agent Frank London

**Chapter VIII**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Senior Agent Frank London**

* * *

 _ **Later**_ _ ** that day (17:23)**_ **...**

 **Stella's POV**

I woke up to the sound of banging coming from outside my office door, I looked to my right and saw Frank still sleeping peacefully beside me. He looked so calm and beautiful- I'd never really noticed before. His eye lids began to flutter calmly and opened, after a while he looked around the office and then fixed his dark brown eyes on me. He kissed the top of my head, then I snuggled up into his chest and he rested his head of mine. We began to talk:

"How do you think the new agents are doing"? Frank asked me.

"They're alright. I've seen better but to honest as I had said... they're alright," I replied into his chest.

"Good, good." He said simply.

"I love you Frank!" I exclaimed suddenly, not realising what I had said until a few minutes had gone.

"I love you too Stel!" He exclaimed in return, he had replied within moments of me finishing what I had said.

We sat together in my sofa for a while before there was a knock in my door. I went to answer the door but Frank pulled me back down. I tried to explained to him that it could be an immergancy but he had said that it doesn't/didn't matter. Once a couple of minutes had passed the knocking stop and we returned to our conversation. It went on for a while and before we knew it was time to go home. All the time had come and gone so quickly in the past few hours. We exited my office, which I locked behind us, and made our way down the stairs and to the bottom floor.

We left the building and Frank and I drove to my house. It was a nice place. It had white walls and the kitchen and bathrooms were tiled, there were two creme sofas, a matching arm chair and a coffee table that was never used. The driveway had a pattern on in it and the front door was as black as my hair, the bedrooms are all the same and have a king sized size bed, white walls a closet, dresser and a bedside table. We walked into the house, took our shoes of and went upstairs into our room to get changed. I had decided to but I'm a pair of light wash skinny jeans, a long, red checkered shirt and I had my hair down. However, Frank was wearing a pair of bark blue jeans and a plain black T-shirt.

We both walked down the wooden stairs and I sat sat on one do the sofas while Frank ordered pizza. He came back in the room and we began to watch The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2. Finally the doorbell rang and Frank went to go and answer it, when he walked back into the room he was holding two pizza boxes in his hands. He placed one down onto my lap and sat on the chair while holding his. I opened mine, which was pepperoni, and took a slice out. Chewing it I said to Frank that we should do something with the M. Team at some point, and he agreed vigorously. I told him to quieter down his voice but no could do, so I ended up sitting there for over two hours while eating pizza listening to Frank talk in a raised voice.

* * *

 _ **The**_ _ ** Next Day (10:26)**_ **...**

 **Stella's POV**

I woke up later that usually and had already gone downstairs, I had kept on dreaming about yesterday and how good it was. I sat on the sofa and watched some TV, and I began to remember how quiet it was without Frank here. He had gone to work early this morning and luckily for me I had the day off. He had said he was looking forward to tonight but I'm not sure why. Whenever Frank had said or has mentioned something to look forward to them it's either something special, something fun or just simply both.

It was now midday and I was really missing Frank more than normal. My stomach has been hurting a lot since I woke up and a huge amount more since around 11:30. I was deciding whether to tell Frank the reason why I was here and not in battle, or not. I much have zoomed out for a quite some time as I heard the door open and close revealing Frank in the living room doorway. We told each other our 'hello' s and I decided to tell Frank... but not just yet. At some point.

 **20:55**

Frank and I sat on the sofa together and watched the TV, while eating spaghetti bolognese. We watched Star Wars The Force Awakens, then we talked.

"So... any missions today?" I asked Frank.

"A couple. The M. Team did them, there went any for the new agents though," He replied quietly.

"Alright. I was thinking we could have your birthday here, with the teenagers." I said.

"Good idea I'll tell them tomorrow," He answered.

Then, the door opened and closed and Eliza walked into the living room. She sat on the sofa and joined the conversation.

"Dad, could I tell them?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure," Frank said.

"Great!" She said while atanding up to go to her room.

"Why?" He asked, she stopped.

"No reason... honestly I want to..." She trailed off while walking out the room.

* * *

 **Eliza's POV**

"No reason... honestly I want to..." I said truthfully while walking oit the living room.

I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom where I jumped into my bed. After a few minutes had passed I got up and looked at my clock, it said **9:10** in big bold letters. I got up off my bed and went into my bathroom to get changed and have a shower. Once I had done I went back downstairs to here shouting at mum. Suddenly she ran out the room, put her shoes on and grabbed her coat and bag and ran out the door, slamming it shut behind her. I ran back up the stairs before my dad saw me, and ran into my bedroom. I locked my door and climbed into my bed, I began to cry and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

I dreamed about reasons why dad had shouted but I couldn't stand it. I had already woken up about ten times since I fell asleep. I looked at my clock which now said **3:26** in bold letters. It was last three in the morning already and I still couldn't get to sleep. So I ended up going downstairs and watching the TV

 **Hope your enjoying all the chapters so far**

xX Lekyla Xx 🐶


	9. On The Run

**Chapter IX**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I wasn't sure how to carry on. Please review and PM if you have any ideas for any other stories or this one. Thank you. Xx**

 **On The Run**

* * *

 **Stella's POV**

 **Unknown location. (12:37pm)**

I've been running all morning and my legs have began to go weak, I cant quite remember where abouts I am but I know I'm up North some where. It's really cold and as I look out the window I can tell it's about to rain. Just as I go to sit on the bed a hear a knock on my bedroom door. It was my mum. She asked me if I was hungry and said to stay the night as it happens to for hours on end up here. Whilst making my way downstairs to get some food, some one begins to knock on tin front door.

"Can you get the door darling?" My mum yelled.

In response I said yes and unlocked it. As soon I noticed who it was a slammed the door but he put door in the door. He open it fully and walked inside, sitting on the living room couch _ **.**_

"Who is it darling?" My mum called yet again.

This time she decided that she had to walk into the room.

"Oh hello... who's this then Scooby!" She said cheerfully, looking at him.

"Muuuuummm!" I called, "Don't call me that."

"Ok ok. I see. He's ya boyfriend," she whispered too loudly for my liking.

"He is not my..." I began only to stop midway throught when I realised what I was going to say. He was my fiancé and nothing was going change that. "He's my fiancé actually Mum."

My mum jaw dropped heavily and she walked out the room looking traumatised. I looked back at Frank and snuggled into his chest, while holding his hand _._

"I love you," I said quietly," and I'm never letting you go. Sorry I didn't tell you that I was in the run. I was worried you'd get hurt."

"Its ok. I love you too Stel. Why does she call you Scooby?" Frank said.

I playfully slapped him on the arm and said quietly, "I'll tell you at some point."

I didn't know that my mum was standing by the door the whole conversation, and then my eye lids started to fall and darkness took over Frank and I making us fall asleep.

* * *

 **No-one's POV**

 **The next morning**

 **Same Location...**

Stella and Frank's eyelids began fluttering and they sat up to notice Paula, Stella's mum, standing in front of them. She look at her daughter questioningly and then at Frank with a unquestionable expression.

"Stella Malika Taylor Knight!" Her voice said timidly, "Would you care to explain why you are on the run and who from?!"

This was going to be quite difficult as she had absolutely no clue that M.I.9 and Korps existed, never mind the fact her daughter and future son-in-law worked for one of them. Paula stood in the living room waiting for an answer, her shiny black hair flying behind her as she paced up and down. The soft cool breeze travelled through out the room, also making Stella's tangled black hair sway behind her as she stood up. She walked over to her mother and placed a hand on her shoulder, telling her that she can't know.

"Why?!" Her mother exclaimed ferociously, while taking her daughter's hand off of her shoulder.

She got no reply so continued to ask until Stella told her shut up, making her mother storm out the house and Stella follow. Frank, who sat quietly and sheepishly on the sofa, sat up and followed them. They walked into what looked like a park and they had sat down, Frank watched them curiously.

* * *

 **Paula's POV**

 **Green Lake Park**

I continued to ask but I got no reply. Suddenly Stella yelled at me and told me shut up. So I stormed out the house unaware she was following me. I ran all the way to Green Lake Park and I sat on the bench. Stella had seemed to be right behind me the whole way and took a seat next to me. She started to explain why she could tell. Somethig about the Goverment and Prime minister, but I didnt care I wanted to know and I wanted to know now.

We heard ruslting from behind the bushes and her fiancé stepped out, apologising that he followed. That didn't mind me through I just wanted to find out why my daughter was on the run and from who. Why couldn't she just tell I mean it cant be that bad. Although... She had mentioned the Goverment and Prime minister just before but... well.

* * *

 **Frank's POV**

 **Green Lake Park**

I was listening in to their conversation when I stepped on a twig and made I sound. I knew they had noticed me so I stood up and walked out, apologising at the same time. Telling that Stel's mum didn't care that much was easy, but I could tell Stella was about to eat me alive and possibly kill me if she didn't. I walked cautiously up to Stella as she gave me the death state. She abruptly stood up and pushed me into a corner near a giant oak tree.

"What do think your playing at Frank!" She whispered loudly. I didn't reply.

She walked off into the distance without a trace. Neither her mother or I went to follower her. Instead, her mum wondered back in the direction we came from and I wandered over to the train station. All three of us going to completely different directions.

 **Thanks for reading guys. Remember to review and send me any ideas for this fanfic and/or any of my others. Thanks again. _Xx_**


	10. Eliza Taygen Charlotte Knight

**Chapter X**

 **Hi guys. Hope you enjoyed chapter 9 took me ages to do as I kept stopping half way through but I did it. *yaay*. Anyway... I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. Xx**

 **Eliza Taygen Charlotte Knight**

* * *

 **Eliza's POV**

 **Parents house**

My dad went to Northumberland in the early hours and I couldn't really be bother to get up, so I ended up missing school today but that doesn't matter. We haven't had any missions in ages either and everything been really boarig. Like everyday things. Brushing my teeth, washing my face, putting the smallest amount of make up on my face (eye shadow). My mum had said that I will never need mascara beacuse my eye lashes are really long like hers. Though she did say that she puts some on, but only a little. I really like Stella she the best mother ever and I really love her. Genuinely.

It's just gone midnight when I hear the front door open and close, I switch the TV off and walk into the hallway where I find my dad. He looked as though he as crying but I couldn't tell. He walked up the stairs and completely ignored my presence. I didn't care though, I just cared about my dad. _'Why was he sad?'_ He looked like he was worried as well but I knew he wouldn't tell me why. I had to find out by asking mum, but the problem was I hadn't seen her since she ran out the day before.

 **M.I.9 HQ**

 _It was midday and I was at M.I.9 HQ._ I'm pretty sure I've gone around this while building a sub total of ten times now but that didn't matter. All that mattered is that I find my mum or at least someone who may have an idea of where she is. Just as I thought that I saw a woman with sleek black hair, like my mother's, turn a corner in the distance and I ran after her. She walked into my mum's office so I followed. I opened the dorr to see the woman crying on the sofa. I shut the door behind me and she looked up.

"MUM!" I shouted happily, and hugged her. She hugged be back tightly and then let go.

"Why are you crying? What's happened? Why was dad upset or worried or something like that last night?" I asked in one breath. "Where were you mum? I was really worried."

She looked up at me and gestures for me to sit down next to her. I did so.

"I've made a big mistake. But what's happened is boring for you to worry about, okay? Your dad was probably like because of me and maybe something I said or didn't say." She said quietly whist she stroked my hair. I leant deeper into her chest and she cuddled me tightly.

"I love darling. I'm so sorry." She whispered into my hair.

"It's ok." I replied." I love you too mum. I love you so much."

* * *

 **Stella's POV**

 **Unknown location**

I'm not sure of my where abouts but what I do know is that I'm getting closer to M.I.9 Head Quarters. I needed to get back to my office and speak to my daughter... and Frank. Speaking to him would seem difficult, like when you have to tidy your room but you can't even see the floor. Well harder than that.

 **M.I.9 HQ**

I walked speedily down the coridoor and into my office where I sat on the sofa, beginning to cry. I knew Eliza was following me but I didn't want to speak to her just yet. Too many things, questions and answers, we're running around my mind. Making me unable to think. **_'Why do Korps want me?'_** That one question kept flying back and forth throughout my mind. It wasn't hard to answer, I already knew why, but when I thought of the answer it dissapeared and could no longer be found.

Suddenly Eliza walked into my office when I began to cry, so I gestured for her to sit next to me on the sofa. She did so. She had asked me many question and yelled joyfully _"Muuuuuumm!"_ when she walked in.

"I've made a big mistake. But what's happened is boring for you to worry about, okay? Your dad was probably like because of me and maybe something I said or didn't say." I said quietly whist I stroked Eliza's hair. She leant deeper into my chest and I cuddled her tightly.

"I love darling. I'm so sorry." I whispered into her soft, wavy hair.

* * *

 **Crime Minister's POV**

 **Korps HQ**

"We need Stella Knight! NOOOOOWW!" My voice yelled. It echoed through the building making it shake ferociously.

"Y...yes...C...Cr...Crime...M...M..Mi...Minister. Yes we'll try." Jenkins stuttered hopelessly, standing in the door way.

"NO!" I shouted in response, "You shall find her NOW! And you WILL bring her to me!"

Jenkins made his way out the room shaking. I heard him walk into something but I didn't care. All I cared about was having M.I.9's precious little Stella Knight. She is needed here. I will tell her what she doesn't want to here. She won't belive me, but gold stars all round when she does. Oh Stella. Poor little Stella Knight. You have no idea what you were born into. Or do you?...

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. Thanks again. Xx**


	11. Skopelos, Greece

**Chapter XI**

 **It's the wedding yaaaay! Hope you enjoy. :)**

 **Skopelos, Greece**

* * *

 ** _Backstory_**

 ** _In this we go through the wedding and the day before it._**

 _Korps have tried to get Stella but fortunately for M.I.9 they have failed every time. Skopelos is a Greek Island and is where Stella and Frank will be getting married. Keri, Dan, Tom, Aneisha, Eliza, family, friends and of course Frank and Stella will be there. It's set three weeks after the last chapter._

* * *

 **3 Weeks later...** **Day before the wedding**

 **Stella's POV**

 **Hen night.**

3 words. IT. IS. CRAZY. I had told Steph that I don't want to make a big deal out of it, I mean its only a hen night for God's sake. But it seem a whatever I say to her she sees or hears the opposite such as this time. I told I didn't want a Vodka shot, 2 seconds later she comes back with 9 Vodka shots. Not eight. Nine. Nine means one for me. Oh I love Steph, Don't get me wrong or anything but sometimes. Just sometimes. I absolutely hate her. Don't tell her I said that. I walked over to the over side of the bar to see Steph.

"Hiya. What you doing?" I asked, while staring at the gin and tonic I had in ny hand.

I knew I would probably wake up with a gang hang over but hey. We're in Greece and it's as Steph says 'A Heeeeeennnnnn Dddddoooooo!'

"Staring at that cute, fit guy over there," she said while raising her glass to point at him.

She had a point he was kind of fit but not my type. Steph on the over hand thought. This guy was defiantly her type. I walked back over to my other mates and sat with them, leaving Steph to stare at the guy hopelessly traumatised.

"Hiya ladies. I think we might not be seeing Steph until the wedding!" I exclaimed, while slurring my words a little.

"Why?" Rachel asked, taking a sip of her coke.

As she was chief birds make she said that she wasn't going to get drunk. Well she was right about that. She is probabky the most sober person among us.

"She eyeing up some cute, fit guy down there," I said while swaying my head to the right to show them," See?"

"Oh yes," They all couroused together.

* * *

 **Frank's POV**

 **Stag night.**

I'm not quite sure where we were but we were all quite drunk. We were wondering the streets when Tony walked off to go talk to some woman. We just left him to it, knowing we wouldn't see him till the wedding. Stephan wasn't that drunk, but a little tipsy. He said that he would try to stay a sober as he could but will have 5 drinks of something. I thought he crazy at first but then I ended up having God knows how many drinks. Shots all round it was. Stephan was the best man.

"Do you reckon Tony will make a move on..." I began. Before he kissed her and they walked off together. Without a trace.

"Good lad!" Stephan yelled. And the others joined.

We ended up walked back to the . We had to help each other by linking our arms together like what girls do.

* * *

 **No-one's POV**

 **Hotel with the teenagers.**

"Do you reckon that they were made for each other?" Aneisha asked looking at her phone.

"Totes!" Screamed Keri, while jmping up and down.

"Ssssshhh!" The girls said.

"Sorry," She whispered loudly.

She looked at Tom and Dan who were sleeping peacefully.

"My mum and dad have always got on well," Eliza explained," They've had their fair share of goes at each other and now... Well. I don't know. But I know they're perfect together."

"Totally agree!" Aneisha exclaimed.

"Sssshhh" Eliza and Keri said.

"Sorry."

"I agree as well. Totally made for each other," Keri whispered.

* * *

 **The Wedding Day**

 _Everyone was really excited for the wedding._

"With this ring I thee wed." Said Frank. Sliding the front onto Stella's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed." Said Stella. Sliding the ring onto Frank's finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You many kiss the bride." The priest said.

They both leaned forwards and solemly kissed. A course of cheers went around as Frank and Stella walked down the aisle hand in hand.

 **Reception**

Eliza ran up to her mum and gave her a big hug.

"Mum?" She questioned.

"Yes," Stella said," What?"

"No here," She whispered and dragged her mum to a corner outside. It was already dark.

"Mum. I think...well... I think this was meant for you. I'm not sure though," Eliza said while handing the piece of paper to her mother.

It read:

 _Dear Miss Knight,_

 _You might not be called that but I dont care._

 _I want you and I WILL get you. No matter what._

 _Do you understand? No? Tough._

 _P.S (your a dead woman walking)_

 _Crime Minister Xx_

 **Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's not very detailed and short I had to wrap this chapter up quickly as I have to go out soon.** _Lekyla Xx_


	12. The Letter

**_A/N I wrote this chapter a couple of weeks before I originally wrote the previous chaoter, so im sorry if it does't exactly carry on from where it finnished. Thank you!_**

* * *

 **Chapter XII**

 **This is what happens a week after when Stella gets the letter. Enjoy! Review please. Xx**

 **The Letter**

* * *

 **1 week later...**

 **Stella's POV**

 **M.I.9 HQ - Her office**

I sat up in my chair and look at the letter once more, looking up as my door was knocked. 'Enter' I said. Stark walked in and my face fell even more. I really didn't want to speak or even look at him right now. Know if he would try do change my mind about something or someone was easy as that was what he always wants me to do. He just wants to get rid of Frank so he can have me to himself. Unfortunately for him and fortunalty for me everybody already knows his plans and we all have our successful ways of stopping him.

"What do you want Stark! Could you just leave me alone for like... Well ever. Is that a problem?" I exclaimed judgfully.

"I'm here to help you hun," he said quietly and gracefully.

Including the word 'hun' made him push all my buttons. I stood up and push him out the office slamming the door behind me and locking it. His groaning for the fall could be headed through the office walls but that didn't bother me. What did bother me, however, was that letter. That letter that I had gotten on my wedding day in Greece. That was what was bothering me.

 **Later that day (11:28am)**

I walked out of my office and down through the M.I.9 tunnels. When I arrived at the M. base Frank called the team. The teenagers entered the base all laughing at something Tom was holding, I wanted to find out what it was but all eyes turned to face me. So I began talking.

"This is Professor Hammock, he invented this machine. It can control who lived and who doesn't, basically you can erase people from ever existing or bring people back from the dead with it. A couple of days ago it went missing, and we suspect Korps have taken it." I explained.

"Ive heard of it. Didn't they run testing on it just three hours before it disappeared?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah." Frank said," Me, Stella and a few others were there."

"Right so we get the machine. Simple." Aneisha said.

"Not that simple. It's at Korps HQ!" Tom exclaimed.

"So?" Dan asked.

"It's the one place M.I.9 have never been able to find...Ever!" Eliza answered, looking at the me.

"Precisely." I said simply.

 **Meeting at HQ (2:32pm)**

Blah blah blah blah blah blah. I don't care Me Prime Minister, does it look like I do? No! This meeting is getting on my nerves I don't even have a clue what is bloody on about. I should probably take on board whatever he's saying but the only thing I can think about was the letter. I knew why she wanted me but... It doesn't matter. Cant my phone just go off, please. Please go off. No? Oh I hate this. Oops. I think I said that out loud. Everyone stared at me. Being chief agent I would know why.

"Are we boaring you that much?!" The PM exclaimed.

"I think I should just go," I whispered while point at the door.

I quickly got up out of my seat and ran out the door, making it spam behind me. Running through Headquarters was tiring, but I still ran up the 4 flight of stairs that put me on the 5th floor. People looks at me strangely as I ran ferociously through HQ, but I didnt care. I needed to get into my office, I don't know why exactly but I knew that my name would be whispered around once the meeting finished. **_'_** ** _Oh Agent Knight said this.' 'Oh Agent Knight said that.'_ **_Embarrassing or what?!_

* * *

 **The next day. Morning (6:36am)**

 **Stella's POV**

 _We're coming. Oh yes we are. We're coming Stella Knight. Watch your back very carefully. You could go missing, or get killed. Or both! *ha ha ha* Lets see how you like that, hey?_

I woke with a start, panting, I tried to catch my breath but it seemed impossible for ages. Eventually I did, looking to my left I saw Frank who was sleeping peacefully so I crept down the stairs quietly. I didn't expect there to be anyone down stairs yet so I went into the living room, only to see Eliza sitting on the chair watching TV.

"Eliza," I said. Nuding her shoulder and sitting next to her.

"Oh. Hi mum."

"What's up?" I asked. I knew this wasn't the normal Eliza Knight we all knew.

"Nothing." She replied.

I just stared at her blankly, while standing up to close the door to the room. Returning to sit next to her I found the control for the TV so put a movie on. I wasn't totally convinced that Eliza was telling the truth but I didn't have any reasons why she could be wrong or upsetting her.

 **Crime Minister POV**

 **Korps HQ (4:39pm)**

Jenkins rushed into my room to show me what they had managed to get. RR-XXX. Removal Return triple X. This was how we were going to get Stella Knight. Kidnap her and then get rid of her. Simple as to be honest. I was pleased though I didn't care smile, as Jenkis would of gone all bud headed over the fact he's made me smile. Lucky him. Wrong! I would of killed him for gossiping. Gossiping is for little girls with long blonde hair and strong blue glasses.

* * *

 **No-one's POV**

Frank hadn't woken up until 8pm and then after noticing the time went straight back to sleep. Stella still hadn't found out what was wrong with Eliza but put it down after she saw Eliza the next day acting all normal again. The Crime Minister was happy and had her plan all set out as how to capture Stella and get rid of her with the RR-XXX machine.

Bye bye Stella as she said.

 **Thank you for reading guys and I hope you really enjoyed it. Please review and PM me any ideaa you may have for this or any if my stories. Thank you. Love you.** _Lekyla Xx_


	13. The Great Plan That Goes Sour

**Chapter XIII**

 **The Great Plan That Goes Sour**

* * *

 **No-one's POV**

Stella woke up to the sound of banging, she immediately walked down stairs to be grabbed from behind. The cold hand grasped round her mouth and pulled her backwards. Meanwhile, Eliza was with her father and other agents on a mission in Spain, comepletly unaware of what was happening back home. They threw her into the back of the pitch black van.

She was pushed out of the van and dragged into a dark building; blind folded. People were shouting and telling inside, she had no clue what was going on. Stella was throw into a lab full of chemicals. She knew she shouldn't touch them but she couldn't help it; one of the rest tubes smashed and the liquid dripped into the skin. _'How odd'_ She thought, and just as she did someone charged into the room and dragged her into a small room...

* * *

 **Madrid, Spain. 20:37**

 **Eliza's POV**

Dear diary,

 _Something bad is going to happen._

I don't know why I wrote that. Today has been an action packed day. We, the , ended up trapped in some old warehouse; it was hot in there. We were stook for what felt like hours before dad came and got us. He broke down the door with some bomb he had made and ran into the building. We were all tied into chairs, hardly breathing. Dad was great and so was the team. Regardless of our mission I like it here but I cant help thinking somwthing bad is hapoening back home in England. Anyway I bet be turning in.

Night. -Eliza

* * *

 **Unkown location. 02:16**

 **Stella's POV**

Dear diary,

 _I'm gonna die!_

I'm not sure why I wrote but I shall carry on anyways. They gave me a pen and some lined paper I don't know why but they said 'write' and then left the room. So here I am sat in this freezing, dark room writing a diary entery. How exciting (!) I can barley barely see but I can use to my good eye sight; got that off my father. He was a great man probably still is; havent see 'im in years.

I feel like I'm going to die, I just do. The knot in my stomach. The banging in my head. I still dont know why that liquid was from the lab but it had seeped into my skin and is now probabky racing around it my blood streaming. Only God knows what going on there. People keep on walking past near by the door as I can hear the distant murders of their voices.

My dad. Well. Where do I start. He was a great and amazing man, he made new inventions for M.I.9 such as an invisible thing. Even though it only lasted for 4 to 5 hours it was a ground breaking invention.

\- later

I'm not sure exactly what time it is now but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen soon. Whether it's me or someone else I can feel it. I am not sure how long I have been here but I have got an idea. I think it's got something to do with what hapoened when I was a little child, but I'm not entirely sure.

Bye. Xx

* * *

 **No-one's POV**

 **Stella aged 4.**

Stella ran around the corridors of Korps HQ as her younger sister, aged 2, ran swiftly behind her. Suddenly an alarm rang loudly through the corridors, echoing as it travelled through the building. Both children ran into the main Korps bunker where they saw their mother, father, aunt and older brother.

Callum, their brother, went up to them and lifted them into either side of his waist. He was 11 and one of the most important people in Korps. Along with their father he was going to be incharge. Later that day they all heard vanging and yelled from far above. Stella and Mandy, her younger sister, walked to the other end of the room and sat in one of the beds.

Stella lifted some books out of the crate beneath and have one to Mandy. When Mandy restive it she noticed it was a colouring book so got some pencil crayons and stated to cloud them in. Stella had a note book though and reached for gel pen and began to write.

The next day it was still the same but quieter, so Stella decided to go up the stairs. This was a bad idea though. When she got up them people grabbed her from behind and walked her away. After what felt like hours Stella was lifted out of a van and put into a large room. She was given a M.I.9 family that was look after her and that was that.

When her family noticed she gone they all began to worry. Callum went in search of her but got ahit in the abdomen and died. All that were left after the attack were 56 Korps agents, Stella's mother Molly, her father David and little sister Mandy. This meant that when Mandy was old enough she would bw in charge of Korps.

* * *

 **Mandy's POV**

 **Mandy aged 12.**

 _Dear diary,_

 _My older sister Stella has been missing for 10 years now and I really miss her. Callum's been dead fir 10 years as well. Mother is ill and is most likely to die. Father is nearly 50 so I will be incharge of Korps in another 10 years._ _I've got great ideas and plans for Korps. I will destroy M.I.9 in revenge for killing Callum and I will get Ella back. I call Stella, Ella becuae she never liked Stel Steak and I couldn't say Stella when I young either. It just sort of became Ella. I missed both of my siblings a lot._

 _Night. - Madeline Stacy._

 ** _Mandy aged 22._**

 _Dear diary,_

 _It's now been 20 years since Ella when missing and I miss her even more now. Callum also died 20 years ago now and I miss him too. Mother died 5 years ago and Father come to the end of leadership so I'm in charge round here. I love it. We launched this big attack on M.I.9 yesterday and they think we are all dead but we are not I swear i saw Ella though. I really do._

 _Night. -Madeline Stacy._

 ** _Mandy aged 32._**

 _Dear diary,_

 _It's been 30 years..._

 _We need Ella back. We got her but she got now. She back. In fact she in one of the cells. Ella's got all the food an drink she needs, so we are not hurting her if you think that. I loved her and I would never do that. I mean it. Just beacuse I'm called, by everyone else, 'The Crime Minister' doesn't mean I would murder my own sister. When we were kids we would always play and mess around together. Sometimes with Callum as well. I loved them both._

 _Night. -Madeline Stacy._

* * *

 **I hoped you all really like this chapter, it took me a long time as I kept putting it down but it's here now. Please review. Thank you!** _LekylaXx_


	14. The Great Plan That Goes Sour 2

**_Mandy aged 32._**

 _Dear diary,_

 _It's been 30 years..._

 _We need Ella back. We got her but she got now. She back. In fact she in one of the cells. Ella's got all the food an drink she needs, so we are not hurting her if you think that. I loved her and I would never do that. I mean it. Just beacuse I'm called, by everyone else, 'The Crime Minister' doesn't mean I would murder my own sister. When we were kids we would always play and mess around together. Sometimes with Callum as well. I loved them both._

 _Night. -Madeline Stacy._

* * *

 **Chapter XIV**

 **Korps change their idea and plan on erasing Frank London instead but does it work? Yes? No? Read on to find out. Thank You!**

 ** _The Great Plan That Goes Sour (2)_**

* * *

 **Frank's POV**

 _Dear diary,_

 _I feel as though somethig bad is going to happen or somwthing has happened, I just cant tell which one. I hope Stella's okay and everyone else is. I left the team as I needed to get back to HQ. The message was even sent in person. Stella is still in England as that's where the HQ is and she didn't go on this mission. Anyway, the mission was great we succeeded of course. The team did most if the work though._

 _Night. -Frank._

 **No-one's POV**

Frank slowly walked down the stairs as her left the large jet behind him. He made his way across the large concrete space. Suddenly a black van swirved in front of Frank and people grabbed him and threw him in the back, locking the door closely behind them. Frank banged hooeless on the dorr and sides of the van but there was no reply.

It felt like hours later when Frank eventually got out of the van. They pulled him into a cell near Stella's and he sat there motionless. Frank hadn't noticed Stella but she had. She had decided though not to say anything. This was odd as everyone thought she would of.

The Crime Minister slowly walked into the room and up to Franks cell, this going unnoticed by Stella near by. She wispered in his ear and then she walked to Stella. Stella's head shot up and she heard the name 'Ella' be called next to her. She then saw Mandy.

 **Stella's POV**

My head shot up as I heard the name 'Ella' be called. I initially thought it was someone else but it was next to me. Who I saw though was strange. It was Mandy, The Crime Minister.

"Mandy?!"

"Yes. Look... I'm sorry your hear but I need you back. Callum's dead, Mum's dead and dad's not well. Please!"

"Mandy..."

"Please! Please Ella."

"If you tell me why Frank's here."

She stayed silent at that which I didn't like. What was she planning?

"We are going to get rud of him but..."

"But what?"

"Let me finish. But it might not work."

"So send him back and forget about him."

"Okay.'

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

I knew Mandy always kept a promise. Crime Minister ir nit she was still my sister and I love her.

* * *

 **Mandy's POV**

 **Later that day.**

I've sent Frank London back with no memory of being here. Stella's decided to come back here though. A few have seen her and wondered who she was. When I told them though they didn't believe me but Ella assured them. I hope she still likes being called Ella because I dont think I could ever probably call her Stella at will.

 **2 days later.**

Ella's been here for a couple of days now and I can tell shes enjoying it. Shes seen dad and they're getting on well. Weve had a couple of missions that M.I.9 didn't stop becuse we had the help from Ella. We didn't bribe her or anything. She just willingly did it. At first I was a bit shocked but she assured me it was ok.

 **1 week later.**

Everyones gotten used to having Ella around and I've let her become leader with me as she is the eldest after Callum. She loves it and so do I. I can't help thinking though that M.I.9 will come and infiltrate to get her back. Franks memory was wiped of thw place so hopefully it did work. It was thw Professoer invention but we all now how they can turn out.

 **2 weeks later.**

Ella and I had a party yesterday and it was great. Ive never had a party or a day like that before. Maybe her going was great thing, for a while. 30 years though! That's just too long. I'm glad she's back. M.I.9 are probably thinking we are cooking something up as we haunt done anything in a while. We are not though, honestly. I'm thinking more of my family now that ever.

 **3 Weeks later.**

Dad died a couple of days ago. He was with my and Ella. By his side. Ella didn't look that upset, I'm not sure why but I've forget about ut now. It's not important. Probably just down to the fact they haunt we each other in decades. Ella and I looked through a old cate we found as well yesterday. It had lots of things in there from when we were little. The one from the bunker.

 **4 weeks later.**

Ella and I made a new invention a few days ago. Its nothing big and special but we are happy with it. It is like a little robot nothing fancy. But very cool. It doesn't do anything it just sits there. No big deal. Nothing else has really happened this week. Dad's funeral was yesterday though. We went really upset about it but we were touched. We both loved him a lot and it's just us kept now.

 **Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Nithing major has really d yet so sorry if your finding it a bit boring at the money and iver the last couple of if chapters. Anyway. Thank you once more fot reading, please review. Ta!** _Lekyla Xx_


	15. The Aspiring Spanish

**Last chapter ending:**

 **4 weeks later.**

Ella and I made a new invention a few days ago. Its nothing big and special but we are happy with it. It is like a little robot nothing fancy. But very cool. It doesn't do anything it just sits there. No big deal. Nothing else has really happened this week. Dad's funeral was yesterday though. We went really upset about it but we were touched. We both loved him a lot and it's just us kept now.

* * *

 **Chapter XV**

 **The Aspiring Spanish**

 **Madrid, Spain.**

 **The mission the team had.**

Frank and the teenage spies had just landed in Madrid when Frank had received a message on his spy old telling them to go to the Mansion by the side of the city. They all got in one black car and travelled to the far right of the city in Spain. On the way to the Mansion they been told by Frank that they should keep an eye out for the son. He was not going to be there because he was said to be in the United States, but they had information saying otherwise. It told them that he was in Madrid ans always had been.

 **11:27 PM**

 **The Martinez Estate.**

The journey took quite some time and the teenage spies were already very tired. When they arrived they got out the car and stared at the grand building. It was very large and had a long balcony in the centre. The walls inside were a cream colour and there were pictures hanging all around them. Frank stared at the ceiling which had patterns painted on them in colourful designs. He also looked at the floor beanth him that was lament and coloured white.

Soon afetr arriving, they all walked into a large room with many chairs and sat down. They all waited patiently until they heard a pound bang and creak of a door knob. The large spruce door opened revealing a middle aged man, what looked like his wife and two children. The five teenage spies immediately noticed the number of children and knew that their son, the eldest child, was somewhere else in Spain or the building itself. Frank had also noticed this too.

 _ **The Next Day**_

 **11:53 AM**

Keri, Dan, Tom, Aneisha and Eliza had only just woken up. The sound of birds calling filled the room and the hot air flew in through the windows. Frank had woken up at around half past six that morning and had been trying to find out where the eldest child of the family, Roberto Martinez, was in Spain. He had come to a unwanted hault though when he couldn't get past the fact he was still in Madird.

The spies walked through the door located between the two rooms and sat on Frank's bed. They all looked cluelessly at him as he sat by the mini desk, with his own tapping on the the hard oak wood. He hasn't hadn't noticed that they had even walked into the until he heard rustling of the bed sheets and span around so quickly he almost fell of the seat.

"When did you guys get there?" He asked hastily.

"Not long ago." Aneisha replied, "What are you doing?"

"Just looking at something that's all." Frank stared.

"I think you should all go and get dressed, we have got a busy day ahead of us," he added.

The teenage spies walked out the room slowly, closing the door behind them. Frank go up from the chair and walked to the other side of the room. He stood by the window amd peered out. Bearnth him was a garden filled with various flowers in rainbow colours. Frank steadily back away fir the window and went into the bathroom. Meanwhile, in the teenagers room they ran around the room trying to find various items of clothing and accessories.

 **2:12 PM**

Just over two hours had passed before all six people left the hotel. As they walked out of the beautifully decorated lobby they found that there were not many people outside. This was because it was very hot that day, just like the majority of days in a year in Spain. They all walked through a park and stopped by a wooden bench and sat down. The teens we not sure why they were here, but Frank did.

 **2:49 PM**

Around half an hour had passed since they had all arrived at the park and Frank was explaining why they were there. Frank had found out that Roberto Martinez was going to be at the park at three o'clock. This meant he would be there in ten to fifteen minutes. He had told the what to do and they were all ready. Now all they had to do was wait. Wait patiently and calmly.

 **3:00 PM**

Eventually, Roberto had arrived and Keri had spotted him instantly. He walked by the fence of a basketball court and then a ten is court. The teenage spies and Frank followed eagerly and silently behind. They had all spread out into different area so they could get at him from different places, in case he ran off somewhere. They had been tailing him for around ten minutes now and they finally got him.

 ** _The Next Day_**

 **9:38 PM**

Frank, Keri, Eliza, Aneisha, Tom and Dan walked through checkouts at the airport. They were flying back home to England and they couldn't wait. The mission had gone sucessfully well and they liked that. The six agents boarded the plane and it took off to go to England.

 **11:54 PM**

 **Heathrow Airport, London, England, United Kingdom**

The plane had finally landed safe and sound in England and everybody walked off the plane. The agents were all ready to go home and go straight to bed as they were very tired, including Frank. When they left the building they stood outside for a while and thought out many differnt things.

 **I hope you all really enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I have not uptated it in a while or any of my other fanfics.** _Lekyla Xx_


	16. Second Thoughts

_Last paragraph in previous chapter:_

 ** _11:54 PM_**

 ** _Heathrow Airport, London, England, United Kingdom_**

 ** _The plane had finally landed safe and sound in England and everybody walked off the plane. The agents were all ready to go home and go straight to bed as they were very tired, including Frank. When they left the building they stood outside for a while and thought out many differnt things._**

* * *

 **Chapter XVI**

 **Second Thoughts**

 **2 days later**

 **1:00 AM**

Stella was being to have second thoughts about being back at Korps after hearing Frank was back. She had found out through hearing various agents wispering about it in the long, dark grey corridors. She had been thinking about leaving or running away over the past couple of days, but had not thought to take any action. Stella had also recently found out earlier that night that Korps were going to attack Frank and capture him. She could not let that happen however. No matter hiw much she'd know she would hate her if he found out about this, she still couldn't let them get him.

 **Stella's Point of View**

 **1:00 AM**

I woke up suddenly and sat upright in my bed, pulling the white covers up to my cold, pale face. My hand raised up past my face and ran through my hair, tucking various pieces behind my red ears. I could tell I was freezing cold but I couldn't be bothered to do anything about it.

All I could think about was Frank and Korps. Frank had always been there for me even during the times when I would push him away. It wasnt that long ago when I had heard some agents wispering in the corridors about an attack on M.I.9's Senior Agent London. Frank.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Stella turned the corner and saw a small crown of young agenta standing by a door. As she walked past she heard what they were talking about._

 _"Did you know that Senior Agent London had returned from another country?" A female asked._

 _"No. Why you telling us?" Another woman asked._

 _"Well. Apparently we are launching an attack on him." The female responded._

 _"Why?" A man questioned._

 _"How am I supposed to know!" she snapped back._

 _"Well you do know this much!" He shouted back._

 _"Yes. Because i heard." She said and walked away._

 _When the rest of them saw Stella walking past they suddenly stopped and dispersed into various directions. Stella had only heard that Frank had returned and that Korps were launching an attack on him._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

 **The next day**

 **8:00 AM**

Stella woke up suddenly as she heard pound bangs and clangs from outside the room. She sat up in her bead and leant against the hard oak. She slowly climbed out of the bed and made her way to the closed door. Stella silently open the door and piered out, noticing that nobody was around she walk out. She travelled down the corridors and past locked metal doors. Then she stopped. She had seen what all the noise was about. There he was. He just lay there. Silently...

 **Stella's Point of View**

I stopped. I now realised what all the noise was about earlier. There he was. He just lay there. On the cold table. Silently... I walked closer and shoowed the guards Galway telling them that my sister had sent me. I didn't know why I said that though. Walking up to the table I noticed that he was chained down.

I pressed my fingers on my left hand against the cold chains and then my fingers on in my right hand on his chest. He felt cold. Cold like the dead. But not dead. I could feel his heart beating beanth my hand and could his chest going up and down.

Up and down

Up and down

Up and down

Up and down

I stared at him, watching him peacefully sleep unawear of what has happened. I saw thw canster beaneth the table. That's what sent him to sleep. I saw some wired and traced them up to the right side of his slender neck, brushing back various dark curls as I did so. While staring at his face I heard distance murmers so I ran and his behind a wall. My sister walked into the room and up to him.

I couldn't hear what she was exactly saying but I made out certain words. They went important though just words like 'him', 'and' and 'will'. I hope he doesn't get hurt but knowing Koprs he will. I don't know what exactly my sister had planned for him and for anyone else but what I do know is that he'll wake up soon...

 **No-one's Point of View**

The Crime Minister walked out the room with two guards by her side. Stella quickly silently upto the table and rigged on the chains. He began to move and his eyes fluttered open. He looked around the plain grey room but then he saw Stella. 'What was she doing here' he wondered. He just stared at her as she pulled harder at the chains.

 **Frank's Point of View**

My head nagn to throb and my neck hurt as my eyes fluttered open. I looked around the room and saw nothing but pale grey walls. Suddenly I saw a blurry image of a woman by my side. Stella. 'What was she doing here?' I wondered. I noticed that I was a Korps I reconrecognised the symbol high on the wall.

What I didn't understand however, was why Stella was here. She should be at home or M.I.9 Head Quarters, not Korps Head Quarters. I never really understood Stella. I could feel her tugging at the chains that snaked around me. What is she doing here, at Korps Head Quarters? Is she saving me or getting me ready to die?...

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Thank you for sticking with it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading, please review.**

 _Lekyla Xx_


	17. Why? Why?

**_Last part from previous chapter:_**

 _Frank's Point of View_

 _My head began to throb and my neck hurt as my eyes fluttered open. I looked around the room and saw nothing but pale grey walls. Suddenly I saw a blurry image of a woman by my side. Stella. 'What was she doing here?' I wondered._

 _I noticed that I was a Korps I reconrecognised the symbol high on the wall._ _What I didn't understand however, was why Stella was here. She should be at home or M.I.9 Head Quarters, not Korps Head Quarters. I never really understood Stella. I could feel her tugging at the chains that snaked around me. What is she doing here, at Korps Head Quarters? Is she saving me or getting me ready to die?.._

 **Chapter XVII**

 ** _Why? Why?_**

 **Stella's Point of View**

 **2 days later**

We ran through the forest, stopping by the edge of the street and walked to the first house. I opened the door and Frank and I walked in. I knew he would have a load of questions. After all I was at Korps lots and from what I'm wearing I think he knows I wasn't there because I was captured. I was in a black sort of dress with a red belt. ***(Like the Keri wears in the last episode)*** I steadily walked up to Frank, who was now sat on the sofa facing the TV. I sat down beside him and twiddled my thumbs together.

I looked at him shyly and he looked straight back at me. Could I talk to him about this properly or am I just going ti freak out like a used to do. I remembered what happened at Korps and when I found Frank. What must he think of me. I can't talk to him now.

 **Frank's Point of View**

Stella. Stella. Stella.

Honestly...

Why was she at Korps? No idea.

She looked as though she was there for a while. She wore a Korps style of clothing so im guessing something I don't want to think now.

She can't of gone rogue. That is just not something the Stella Knight I know would do.

 **No one's Point Of View**

 **1 week later**

Frank and Stella had talked and Stella knew Frank now held a grudge against her. She still hadn't returned to M.I.9 and people were starting to create some strange and random scenarios.

 **2 weeks later**

Frank and Stella were on speaking terms but it was often arguing and then one of the other would storm out the house. Usually, not coming back until the next day had arrived.

 **1 month later**

Frank and Stella are getting along now after the previous couple of months. They had stopped arguing and shouting.

They both are getting on really well and are like a proper couple again.

 **ll ll lllll lllll lllll lllll ll llll llll llllll llll ll lll ll lllll**

Stella walked upto Frank and hugged him from behind.

After a little while later they both got into the bed and they hugged each other. Soon after they began talking about the past few months and events.

Not long after, Stella's eyes began to droop and she fell asleep. Frank followed and went fell into slumber soon after.

 **Sorry this was short.**

 **I think this fic is now finished but i may change that.**

 **Thank you all for reading and the reviews** L _xoxo_


	18. 1 Year Later

So, I know I said that I probably won't contue this and put it down as complete but I decided I will carry on. It will take time to uptade as it's an important year at school. Please read, and reviews are appreciated very much.

This is now set one year later. For chapter 19 I **may** do a little filler chapter to show what happened in the year if I can think if anything. _Lekyla_ _xx_

 **Chapter** **XVIII**

 **1 Year Later**

Stella climbed out the bed slowly, her body shivered as the cold floor came in contact with her feet. The sun had not yet risen thus meaning the room was still very dark. Making her way to the bathroom she looked behind at the figure laying still on the bed.

The light was on and her pale complexion shone glowingly in the mirror opposite. After staring for what seemed like hours, the middle aged woman exited the bathroom and switched off the bright light.

When she returned to the room the figure lay upright and glanced at her casually. Making her way to the bed, she slipped a little but recovered gracefully. She slipped back under the covers and looked at the man.

"How long have you been up for, Stel? " Frank asked.

"I'm not sure, but not too long I don't think. Anyway, have you got work today? " Sella questioned in response.

"No. Why do you ask? "

"Just wondering that's all, " She whispered.

 **1 hour later**

Around an hour had passed and still the two adults lay in bed. Frank had long gone to back to sleep, whilst Stella still lay there staring up at the patterned ceiling.

Slowly, the lady clambered about of the bed and threw on her white dressing gown. Making her way down the soft stairs she heard a noise behind her. Quickly, the spy spun on her heal, stricking and martial arts pose in the process.

"Jeez mum, not everyone's a bad guy... or woman in this case. " Jen whispered loudly.

"Sorry. When did you get up then? "

"Not long ago. " The younger woman replied.

She had walked up to her mother and now stood next to her on the step. Almost simultaneously, they turned around and descended down the remaining steps together.

Once in the kitchen, Stella was rummaging through the cupboards trying to find something appetising. It was then that she muttered a word inaudibly under her breath. Behind the woman stood Jen, who was staring at her mother.

 **2 hours later**

Footsteps could be heard from the living room and Stella looked up at the door just in time, for it opened almost immediately after doing the said action. In the doorway stood Frank. His hair was still a mess and he was still wearing his pyjamas, but he didn't care.

"Morning" he corused loudly. In response there was a dull groan followed by a shushing noise.

Frank glanced towards the other sofa where Jen was sat, in her pyjamas, watching the tv. Stella's white dressing gown had been tossed scruffily over the girl and he smirked in ammusment of this.

Looking back down towards Stella he noticed how place she looked. So proceed to ask her if she was okay. In response, once more, he got a dull groan. _Obviously documetries about the Romans are far too_ _interesting_ , he thought out loud in sarcastic tone.

"Mhmm, " was chorused by the ladies as the man made his way out the room and into the kitchen.

Rummaging through the cupboards, like Stella had done earlier, he found there wasn't anything he fancied so went upstairs.

A good 10 minutes had passes and Frank came down the stairs dressed in jeans and a simple white t-shirt. He walked into the living room; placing a pen in Stella's hand and the paper on her lap.

With a baffled look upon her face she looked up towards Frank, he facial expression showing she wanted answers.

"Write a shopping list. "

He stated with a neutral tone and walked towards the sofa where Jen sat. Sitting down next to feet, he looked back at Stella who was staring at him strangly.

"Well go on. Put pen to paper as they say. "

In reply to this comment he resived some sort of death strare, along with an unimpressed look from Jen.

"I give up with you two. So much hard work and effort you both are you know. "

And with that Frank walked swiftly out the room in mock anger with his hands held high above his head. Stella and Jen sniggered at this once his presence had left completely.

 **3** **0 minutes Later**

Frank walked back into the room to see Jen asleep, the end credics of the documentary rolling and a shopping list on the table. It was clear that Stella had taken no effort into this list, as the handwriting was almost unreadable - nothing like Stella's fancy cursive writing.

Without saying a word he picked up the paper and left the room. Soon after, the sound of the large door echoed through the house. Frank had gone.

 **In The Supermarket**

Frank entered the shop with a large trolley, knowing that he'd be buying a lot of items. He browsed along the asile that had fruits and vegetables upon them. Deciding, in the end, to pick up two bunches of bananas a bag of pink lady apples and a number a vegetables.

Once at the till he realised just how much stuff he'd gotten. The shopping trolley was literally over flowing. After everything had been scanned the woman looked up at him and said, "£124.16 please".

Wow, was all Frank could think on his way home from Tesco's. He had spent over a hundred quid on food and drink, but to be totally honest he wasn't that surprised after he went back over the shopping list.

 **7 minutes later**

He took the keys out the engine and opened the car door. When he walked to the boot of the car and opened it was the moment when he truly realised the sheer amount of items he a bought.

It had taken him around 10 minutes to get all the plastic carrier bags into the kitchen, and another 20 to get them all into the cupboards, fridge and whatnot.

 **Thanks for reading. From the English Dictionary in case you didn't know coz people get it mixed up with the antique.**

 **Whatnot -** _informal -_ _used to refer to an item or items that are not identified but are felt to have something in common with items already named._

 _"little flashing digital displays, electric zooms and whatnots"_


End file.
